Menunggu Waktu
by mysticahime
Summary: —karena setelah menanam penantian dan memupuk harapan, satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu waktu. AR AT. SasuSaku. For LuthRhythm. Mind to RnR? —mysticahime


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**Menunggu Waktu**

**.**

Untuk **LuthRhythm**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

Baginya, penantian bagaikan sebuah proses panjang yang menggerogotinya perlahan dari dalam. Tak kasat mata namun mampu menghancurkannya tanpa suara.

Sesungguhnya ia lelah menunggu—terlebih lagi yang ditunggu tak pernah memberikan jawaban sampai kapan ia harus tetap menunggu.

—dan memang yang ditunggu tak pernah memintanya untuk menunggu.

Ini semua adalah kemauannya, tetapi setiap detik yang berlalu membuatnya sengsara.

Ia laksana seorang pengelana yang berjalan tanpa henti di padang pasir tak berujung, terpaksa menelan semua rasa hausnya dengan keyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan oase di tengah brutalnya perjalanan panjang itu.

—karena ia yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan oase itu.

"Kau menunggu orang yang entah akan kembali kapan, Sakura-_chan_."

Tatapan matanya menerawang ke arah sapuan warna biru langit di atas sana. Hatinya diam-diam membenarkan kata-kata rekan satu timnya: ia telah terlalu lama menunggu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu?"

Jawabannya: entahlah. Sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kapan ia akan berhenti menunggunya.

Karena hatinya tak ingin, hatinya tak rela.

Biarpun setiap detik penantian itu terasa bagai satu tahun, ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan lelah menanti.

Karena ia yakin, suatu hari nanti yang ditunggu akan kembali—berkumpul bertiga bersamanya dan rekannya.

Kembali pada hari-hari menyenangkan dahulu kala, saat hatinya selalu berbunga-bunga setiap melihat sosok yang dicintainya itu.

Tinggal menunggu kapan saatnya yang ditunggu tergerak untuk pulang dan menampakkan sosoknya di hadapan mereka semua—ia mendapat kabar bahwa yang ditunggu telah berhasil mengalahkan kakaknya.

Hanya tinggal menghitung waktu hingga semuanya kembali seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Baginya, kepergian adalah proses kehilangan dimana dia harus merelakan diri berpisah dengan orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Tak pelak rasa sesak selalu membayangi dirinya, mengingat kedua kakinyalah yang menyeretnya pergi melalui gerbang itu.

Sesungguhnya dia tak ingin pergi, namun takdir memaksanya berbuat demikian. Dia harus membunuh satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa.

Untuk itulah dia pergi; untuk mendapatkan kekuatan.

Seringkali dia menyesal mengapa dia tak mempunyai cara lain untuk memperoleh kekuatan itu—seandainya saja ada alternatif yang tidak menyiksa dirinya, maka dia akan berjuang sekeras mungkin untuk menggapainya.

—dan tentu saja dia tak perlu menanti seperti saat ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu di tempat ini, Sasuke?"

Tak tahu, dirinya sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan jawabannya. Hati kecilnya takut untuk berhenti menunggu.

Mungkin saja yang ingin segera ditemuinya sama sekali tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya—dia sama sekali tak sanggup bila hal itu terjadi.

Di balik sosoknya yang seolah tanpa cacat, dia hanyalah manusia rapuh yang siap hancur kapan pun waktu memutuskan.

"Kau sudah mencapai yang kau inginkan selama ini: membunuh Itachi, jadi mengapa kau tidak masuk saja melalui gerbang itu dan menemuinya?"

Kalau saja itu bisa terjadi...

"...atau kau teringat saat-saat kau meninggalkannya melalui gerbang itu dan kau takut untuk menemuinya sementara ia tak ingin bertemu denganmu?"

Gurunya itu selalu bisa membaca isi hatinya sejak dulu. Sosok pria yang selama ini membimbingnya hingga dia memutuskan untuk membangkang.

"Terus terang, ya, Sasuke: aku bosan datang kemari untuk membujukmu supaya kembali ke desa sedangkan kau selalu menolak. Aku juga lelah membohongi gadis itu dan Naruto soal keberadaanmu."

Sejak satu bulan yang lalu memang dia sudah berada di sekitar Konoha, bersembunyi di dalam hutan yang mengelilingi desa itu. Hanya saja dia tak berani menampakkan dirinya ke balik gerbang bercoretkan kanji itu.

Dia hanya menunggu di sana, hingga sang guru menemukannya sepulang menjalankan misi yang diembannya.

Pria itu tidak memaksanya untuk kembali, pria itu hanya menginginkan dia menemui kedua temannya—satu sahabat dan satu cinta; tetapi dia menolak.

Sekalipun dia berusaha agar setiap hari semasa pelariannya terasa bagai satu detik, dia tetap tak mampu untuk menemui mereka, terutama menemuinya yang membuat dia kembali.

Dia hanya ingin melihat yang membuatnya kembali berada dalam keadaan tak kurang suatu apa pun.

Itu saja.

"Sakura baik-baik saja, saat ini posisinya di rumah sakit sudah setara dengan Shizune. Tak lama lagi ia akan segera dianggap sebagai pengganti almarhumah Hokage kelima kita..."

Cukup mendengar bahwa yang membuatnya kembali masih hidup, maka dia tak keberatan untuk menunggu sampai dia berani muncul di hadapannya.

Hanya tinggal menghitung waktu sampai mereka bersama lagi.

.

.

.

Sampai saat itu tiba, berada di bawah langit yang sama adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari cukup.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Fic_ ini saya buat dalam setengah jam (cieee, ehem ehem, tumben cepet) dan ngetiknya di hape pula. Maklum, kalo pra-ujian ga boleh buka laptop hahaha.

Buat yang kurang mudeng sama ceritanya, ceritanya tuh gini: Sakura berharap Sasuke pulang ke Konoha padahal Sasuke-nya udah ada di luar Konoha sejak kapan, cuma Sasuke-nya ga berani ketemu sama Sakura. Kakashi tau Sasuke pulang karena ga sengaja ketemu pas selese pulang misi, dan dia ngunjungin Sasuke tiap hari tanpa ketauan sama Naruto dan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke cuma mau ngamatin Sakura dari jauh, mastiin Sakura ga kenapa-kenapa lewat Kakashi.

Jadi _fic_ ini AR-AT banget, tapi masih saya usahain dalam wujud canon. Maaf kalo idenya pasaran.

Ini buat kak **LuthRhythm**, kakakku yang paling TOP se-FFn :) Sesuai judul, tinggal menunggu waktu supaya aku bisa ketemu sama kakak. Amiiiiiiinnnnn.

_Thanks for reading!_

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 2****6112011, 04.25 p.m**


End file.
